Beauty and the Best
by XXSHELLYXX
Summary: What happens when Naruto and Sauske are left in class while the other students go on a fildtrip? NaruSasu NaruGaar NaruSai SasNaru
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Best

Disclaimer: Not my own Characters

Warning: YAOI and language

Sorry guys I'm not the best at writing and I'm not up to writing big long chapters so I'll keep them short, but I'll update them more frequently. Ja ne?

BEEP BEEP! "oh yeah, like that'll do anything" Naruto was stuck in traffic once again "you know Naruto we could have just gone the longer way and it would have been faster" Sai said from the passenger set "how troublesome" Shikamaru said laying back in his set "HEY CHOUJI! STOP EATING IN MY CAR" Chouji put his bag of chips away "I didn't think you would care, cuz after all your car is already a piece of crap" I looked back at him and glared "hey the traffics moving Naruto" Sai says just when I was about to go up some other another car pulled over into the empty space. A pissed off Naruto rolled his window down and screamed "WHAT THE FUCK, GET OUT OF MY FREAKIN WAY" he sticks his head back into the car "jeez what a fucker"

Sai giggled "hey it seems you got Sasuke mad" 'Nani Sasuke?' Sai points to the dark blue Z3 (HOT BMW car) that just got in front of me. The door of the car opens slowly and Sasuke getting out 'dramatic fuck' is all that I could think of 'all he needs now is his hair to fly back' "oh great your going to get your ass kicked again before school" Shikamaru snorts 'whatever' "I'M NOT GOING TO GET MY ASS KICKED OK" I snorted. Sasuke finally made his way over to us and the damn traffic hasn't moved still. "Uzumaki" he sounds pissed and his hair is messed up it looks as if he just has some sex "what dickwadd?" I retort, he opens the door for me "out" he orders "Hey Sasuke-baby" Sai says leaning over me. Both Sasuke and myself eyes twitch. "aww Sasuke! Don't be like that, you'll make me cry" Sai pouts noticing the twitching "Sai I'm going to have you neutered one of these days" Sasuke said and I just nodded. "Not you to baby!" Sai says while gripping onto my shirt. Before I could see Sasuke's face he was gone. "Naruto the traffic is moving again" Sai says laying one of his hands on my inward thigh "eep!" I couldn't think, that hand was a little too high up. "Sai stop molesting Naruto when he's driving" Shikamaru says. With that the hand on _my_ thigh gone, I start to drive again. The traffic is gone but _I_'m still a little freaked about earlier 'What the hell Sai? When did he think he could pull a move like that, and ON ME?" the ride to school was silent.

Finally we make it "well bye guys I got to met up with Ino before she kills me" with that Chouji left. "I got to do the same Temari will beat me to a bloody pulp" we all laugh cuz we know it's true "yeah yeah go to your little inquisitioner" (the Spanish inquisition: people just killed people to convert) _I_ retorts. When both Chouji and Shikamaru left _Me I_ was getting the feeling that Sai was going to jump me and rape me. _I_ scratch the back of his head "well Sai I got to go to class. Ja ne?" Before _I_ can turn to leave Sai grab's me and crushes his lips on my own 'WHAT THE FUCK?' I flail my arms wildly not expecting Sai to do something like that. 'pull back you loser, MOVE NARUTO!' I thought, but all I could to is wave around his arms. When Sai looked like he was going to pull away I sighed in relief but was then greeted with Sai's tough in my mouth. This time I pulled Sai away by the shoulders. "WHAT THE HELL SAI?" I barked. Sai just smiled "you didn't like that baby?" Sai said wrapping his arms around MY waist and giving me a pout. 'oh God please someone stop him' I thoughts were interrupted by Sai's hips grinding into my own. "Ahh! S-sto-p this Sai… ummm, pl-please" 'damn it! Why can't I sound more angry, OH, OH damn, why does it feel so good.' "Naruto" the voice was in a whisper "I want more of this" Sai said this as he grabbed my ass and grinds me harder and harder 'OH GOD ANY MORE OF THIS AND I'M GOING TO CUM' with that thought I felt the warmth leave me "Naruto?" I opened my eyes and Sai was gone, I looked up towards the voice.

"o-oh, hi Gaara" I said panting. "Naruto are you ok? Are you running a fever?" 'Where that bastard Sai go?' "No don't worry about me Gaara, hey did you see Sai anywhere?" 'Oh great I'm going to sound suspicious' "No why? I thought you hated Sai?" "Yeah I do I just really wana kill him right now. That's all" Gaara looked at me and cupped MY chin 'what the hell you guys? Is there a sign on my back saying molest me?' just then Sasuke walked over and looked at us "Uzumaki... get a room" '… processing…OH MY FREAKING GOD I'M OUTSIDE AND ALL THIS CRAP HAS BEEN HAPPENING! WHAT IF SAKURA SAW?' I thought 'Damn that freakin panda thinks he can take Naruto away from me. Well I guess I'll have to interfere in there relation ship.'

Sasuke grinned evilly as he looked at Naruto as he dropped on the grass and was rolling around with his hands over his ears 'damn chicken ass always has to get in my way. I guess I'll retreat for now' Gaara started to walk away and Sasuke walked over to me and crouched down right next to me. "Naruto" I was still in the same position and was still rolling until I bumped into Sasuke. "eep!" I looked up at him and all I saw was that grin on his smug face "Uzumaki" he repeated before he grabbed my hand/ wrist and helped me up. 'What does the bastard want? OH MY GOD HE'S GOING TO MOLEST ME TOO ISN'T HE?' "dope don't let anyone touch you like that again, got it?" 'what the hell? Umm ok whatever' "then stop touché me bastard" I retort "Uzumaki" he leaned into me his face is so close I could feel his breath on me sniff sniff 'hmm oh minty… WHAT NO STOP THINKING STOP' "Y-YES?" I couldn't help but scream "dope" he lightly smacked my face twice before walking off 'did he try to molest me? Whatever' I look down a little disappointed '… WHY AM I DISAPPOINTED?' "ugh!" I calm myself down before walking into the building

'High school can be hell but at lest I got friends that care for me… and the bastard' I walk to my first class knowing full well the bastard is going to be there but I don't mind this time. I walk in and sit at my normal set that happens to be right in front of Sasuke's set. He stared at me the whole entire time I was walking to my set. As I pull my set out Sasuke hooks his foot onto one of the legs and I bet you can guess what happened when I tried to sit down thud I sit on the floor for a few seconds before standing up "BRING IT BASTARD" I yell with my fist clenched. "hn" 'calm down Uzumaki' I thought to myself 'how entertaining' "hey dope don't sit there sit next to me" 'what? Oh well at lest he can't throw anything at me' "Fine but it you try to pull anything I'm going back" I warn him "just sit dope" 'I'll have you love me by the end of this day' Sasuke grinned again. "what are you planning bastard?" Naruto said with slit like eyes. "nothing dope" I growl at him but still take the set next to him "bastard" he looks at me as I plop my arms on the desk and then lay my head down on them. "dope did you leave your backpack outside?" he asks me with a perfect eyebrow raised "nope I don't need it today" Sasuke's eyebrow raised again "bastard did you forget we got a fieldtrip? Or more like you guys have a fieldtrip today?" Sasuke just stared at me "oh well I guess I cant go then" I lift my head up a little "why not?" he stares off to the distance "because I didn't get the paper signed so were going to be stuck with each other 'oh this is just perfect, me and the dope together in a class… ALONE… can we say kinky sex?'

Sasuke looked out the window to hide his big grin that was forming with every dirty thought that ran through his head 'oh I gotta stop before I get hard and start ramming him into the desk' "hey Sasuke?" I ask but he's still looking out the window "hn?" well at lest I know he's listening "do you wana go the library or do you wana stay here?" 'hmmmm pound him into the book shelf or pound him on the teachers desk...Teachers desk' "there's too many people in the library" 'what's so interesting outside?' "ok" I say "so what do you wana do?" "hn" he just says "oh come on bastard your not going to look out the window all day are you?" he looks at me and I could tell he was thinking of something evil "why would I do that when I'll be having a Naruto in a class all to myself?" I look at him, the way he said it kinda sounded… well kinky "hehehe yeah" laughed in a scared way oh gosh what's wrong with him 'did I just scare him? Oh well I guess I should scare him a little more' why is he leaning in near me? Did he ever learn about people and there personal bubble? "eep!" Sasuke's lips are so close I wana lean into them but I know if I do and someone finds out all the girls in the school will kill me "we'll be all alone" he purrs "no one supervising us" he moves a little closer "and the door will be l-o-c-k-e-d" with that said I was about to lean into the lips that were invading my personal space but I backed up and fell out of my set when I heard the door was snap open by Iruka.

"oh Naruto are you ok?" Iruka asks as he looks at me on the floor "yeah I just lost my balance" I squeak and Sasuke just grins. A few seconds later the bell rang and I returned to my original set but was once again greeted by the floor when trying to sit. But Iruka saw this "Mr. Uchiha!" Iruka yells but goes back to getting permission slips form his students "Naruto and Sasuke do you have permission slips for me?" we both shake our heads Iruka sighs "well I'm sorry but your going to have to stay here ok?" we both nod once everyone was inside they started to get ready to go. "SASUKE MY LOVE" Sakura screams before trying to jump on Sasuke, Sasuke just moves to the side and she falls miserably on the floor. Sakura yelled from the floor "SASUKE WHY DIDN'T YOU CATCH ME, AFER ALL I AM YOUR GIRLFRIEND." Sasuke almost turned blue from disgust 'oh gosh she thinks she could ever be my girlfriend? That pink thing?" "just leave Sakura" Sasuke said in a dead voice. Then he walks over to my set and sits next to me and puts his head on my shoulder. "ok class, lets get going" with that everyone left Sasuke and myself… alone… in a class room. The words Sasuke said a few minutes ago ran through my head 'we'll be all alone… no one supervising us… and the door will be locked' oh god I'm getting hard! why am I thinking of Sasuke like this? "well dope were alone" he whispers into my ear but jumps back because the door opened once again.

"oh great the pervert" Sasuke mumbles "Hey guys" it's Genma the sex ED teacher "do you have anything to study?" "No Mr. Genma" I say "yeah" Sasuke says "and what would that be Sasuke?" why does Genma have that look in his eye? For some strange reason it scares me "the male anatomy" Sasuke says casually '…processing… NANI?' Genma smiles and puts some keys on the desk and walks out "don't be too loud, ja ne" he winks at me and with that he's gone. "wh-at?" I manage to say. Sasuke got up and put his hand on my shoulder and whispers in my ear "I think you'll like studying with me" '… oh my god he's going to screw me into the floor' Sasuke walked over to the desk and picked up the keys and walked over to the door and locked it. "I won't force you, you know" I look at him shocked "re-really?" I say stuttering "yes really" Sasuke motioned me to come over so I did. "just let me touch you" he whispers "o-ok" '… why am I letting him do this…oh wow, I guess this is why' Sasuke's thin and long fingers caressed my face then one hand dropped to my chest while the other stayed put.

Sasuke's hand started to push me towards the teacher's desk. Then he lifted me up so I sat on the desk. He put one hand under my shirt and I shudder as his hands felt the muscular tone body. 'man he really does have a nice body, these abs… oh he truly is fuckable" the other was holding the back of my neck so I couldn't escape the kiss that I knew that was coming. I closed my eyes when I saw his face come closer to mine, then I felt his soft lips. 'oh god Naruto you better want sex cuz I don't know if I can hold out with just touching you… maybe a blowjob would calm me down.' Sasuke started to lick my bottom lip asking for entrance… I was going to let him willingly but when he pinched my nipple I gasped and he slid his tough in. man I love this feeling, it feels like heaven I really wana touch him too. So I reach out my hand and grab his shirt to pull him closer to me it felt like his body was miles away until now. I made sure that he's body was touching mine. When he stepped closer he grinded our hips together "oh… Sa-Suke harder" '… I need to be in that tight ass now' Sasuke was about to flip Naruto over so that he was lying on the desk with his ass and legs where hanging off but was stopped because of Naruto's cell phone ringing 'perfect'

His cell phone's ringtone was a song 'Nine inch nails 'wana fuck you like an animal' '… oh I plan to' "ummm uhg sorry" he takes his phone out and getting off the desk to Sasuke's dislike "hello?" I try to sound normal. "Yo dude I heard you and the bastard are alone together!" oh gosh Kiba "yeah why?" "well I hope you don't freak out but… you know the Uchiha is gay right?" WHAT PEOPLE KNEW? "oh well yeah it's kinda obvious" 'well it is he's been trying to screw me all day!' "well just so that you know, ok well bye… I hope your still your virgin self when I next see you" with that he hung up… "WHAT THE HELL HOW DO YOU KNOW I'M A VIRGIN OR NOT, FREAKIN KIBA" I scream I finally notice that Sasuke is still in the room and is now sitting on the desk suggestively and has one of his hands in-between his legs I thought I was going to die when I saw that "come here" he coos so I walk over slowly "so are you going to be the teacher and me be the student?" I ask with a smile "yep you guessed it" he says getting into the teachers chair 'hmmm maybe he will let me fuck him' "well then my bad student come here" I walk right up to him and sit on his lap so my back is against Sasuke chest. "Can't you do anything right, my little student?" said half teasing Sasuke lifts me up and makes me face him with my legs stretched out so his in the middle and I'm still sitting on him not only does he do this but he makes sure our hips are aliened so he could grind me better. "oh teacher" I moan as he grinds our hips together again. He starts to kiss my neck as he grinds against me harder. "harder teacher…aah" 'it's only nine, six more hours to go… oh yeah' Sasuke thought

Not done just yet one more chapter k


	2. Chapter 2

Sasuke love's fieldtrips

Sai was just out side the door when he heard a faint "Harder Teacher Harder" 'oh is Genma finally molesting his students?' Sai raises his eyebrow and puts his ear up to the door. "ugh Naruto take off your pants" 'wait a second, Naruto and… NO Sasuke. Damn" "WHAT SASUKE BASTARD?" 'that's right fight him "I just wana suck you off" Sai could hear Sasuke say in a casual voice.

On the other side of the door. I starte to undo my belt and was having a much too of a difficult time with it until Sasuke stepped in. "let me do it dope" in the matter of seconds my belt was flung across the room and my pants were undone "stand dope" 'damn bastard bossing me around' I get's up reluctantly from my sitting position and Sasuke slides my pants off, and a calm face was exchanged with a slightly perturbed face "WHAT?" Sasuke looks up at me "orange?" is all he says and I blush ''he's cute when he blushes'' "well Bastard I don't really like…" I stop because I was going to say that I don't really like shopping so I just grab whatever and that's so not true' "whatever just try not to scream to loud ok" he looks up at me with that damn smile 'he thinks he's so superior' just then my thoughts where interrupted by my boxers sliding off my hips, but nothing was happening so I looked down at him 'what's he looking at?' "I didn't expect you to be this big" 'w-what? I'm big?' my thoughts were interrupted again when he touched me. I threw my head back and my knees buckled, with just his had I felt like I was going to go crazy "man you are such a virgin" Sasuke says with a chuckle "NO I'm NOT" I try to snap but sounded rather stupid.

He was now stroking me I start to moan and writhe he just smiles at me. He starts to circle around the tip with his thumb. I hissed when he removed the thumb but almost screamed when it was replaced with a hot and wet tongue rolling over the tip. "Naruto… don't you dare cum now" he said in a cold voice. "wha…!" I couldn't think. Sasuke kissed the tip of my cock just when I decided to buck into the lips. He took the tip into his mouth and gave a searing suck "Aah!" Sasuke grabbed my hips when I bucked again into his mouth "S-stop teas-teasing me!" I say in a pleading voice. He pulled out a little "what do you say?" he raises his eyebrow "Pl-please!" I throw my head back again. "that a boy" he goes back to putting me back into his mouth. This time he puts me all the way in his mouth, his hands still on my hips. He was sucking and bobbing his head. 'one more suck and he should be done' Sasuke was wrong he had to repeat the sucking and head bobbing three more times before Naruto released. I fell back onto Sasuke and he kissed my neck, marking me with his little love bites. "So dope you ready for the next lesson?" I was still a little breathless but I recovered quickly "and what would that be teacher?" I say with a kinky way. "oh I think you know what we are going to do now" I push off slightly so I could see his face, his grin was pure evil. It only took I'm three seconds to wipe me around and push me on the desk. "I think you need to loosen up a bit dope" he says as he rubs my but giving it a message.

"hmm bastard that feels great" he took his hands off "HEY WHAT'S THE DEAL BASTARD" I soon felt his hard cock pushing the back of my ass, I snap my head around and see Sasuke completely nude. He sees my shocked expression and leans on top of my back and nibbles on my neck. "don't worry dope, I'll make you feel real good" he coos in his most husky voice. He get's off for a second to go through his bag, he comes back with a small little bottle 'what does this guy fuck constantly or something?' I thought "you have that in your bag?" I turn around so I'm facing him. "lets just say I've been waiting for a certain someone to let me do this to" I eark an eyebrow up "… so you aren't just some horny bastard that will fuck anyone that he can?" I sigh in relief "No" I look at him horrified and he just smiles "your only half wrong…" he leans close to my ear "I'm one hell of a horny bastard, I have to admit I feel sorry for my victim, cuz I got six more hours to ram him into every single desk in this room" he nibbles on my earlobe. "Aah! Bastard…" I mumble 'I don't really mind… JUST AS LONG AS I FEEL GOOD' I hear the bottle cap snap open and see him coax his fingers with the lube "get on the desk and get on all fours" 'man kinky bastard' I got up on the desk and got on my hands and knees. "this will fell a little odd but don't worry, I'll have you be screaming my name in pure pleasure." I shiver when I feel his wet fingers prodding at my entrance, and I start to squirm when his finger pushed in. "just wait dope" 'freakin Naruto relax!' "Aah Sasuke I don't think I…" 'damn Sasuke! It hurts' Sasuke pushed another finger and I try to scream but Sasuke slapped his hand over my mouth so I could only have a small pathetic scream. "Shh dope just wait" 'where are you prostate?' Sasuke's fingers her feeling against the walls of my ass then found what they where looking for "maaa!" I try to scream in pleasure "looks like I found it" "Ba-ba-bastar-d wha- you do?" 'oh god do it again' "did you like that my little Naruto?" 'what the HELL!' Sasuke hit again and again and again, each time with a little more force.

"Naruto I want to hear to scream out my name I want to hear you beg for more" Sasuke's hand slips off of my mouth and placed it on my hips. Now he's making scissoring actions within my butt, then he sticks the third finger in. 'oh god how many is he going to put in?' he spreads his fingers out in me 'Oh Naruto you so tight! This is going to be so fun' he leans on me again and whispers in my ear "I think you're ready" it sounds as if he's teasing me again. Before he pulles out he hits that spot again. "Aah! Harder!" '… please Sasuke master… come on say my name Naruto' "pl-pleas Sasuke a-a-again" I can tell that he's smiling at me "good-boy" 'now here comes the fun part' I try to lean over to look at what he was doing. I see him take up the bottle up and hear it snap again and I hear a small little moan. 'man, he's not touching himself is he?' he suddenly separates the cheeks of my but and puts the tip of his cock at my entrance. It fells really strange but it doesn't hurt… well at lest it didn't at first. I give out a whimper "shh Naruto shh" he coos. He starts to suck and kiss my neck "be patient Naruto" 'oh god! Don't go all out yet… just a little longer! Halfway there… control yourself' he continued to push himself in slowly as he kissed my neck, when I gave out another whimper he grabbed my cock and started to stroke it.

"Naruto… I-I'm all in" he announces to me 'OH Gosh Move!' I try my best to relax "MOVE!" I scream. He does first slowly but then starts to pick up pace 'I thought it was going to feel go…' "Aah! Oh yes harder, harder Sasuke" 'oh is this heaven?' I thought 'I'm going to fuck him senseless, then I'm going to fuck him again' Sasuke started to pound Naruto into the desk more vigorously and Naruto started to rock back into the trusts. With one last thrust Sasuke and Naruto both released. Sasuke fell on top of Naruto and stayed like that for a few seconds before pulling out. "th-that was g-grea-t" I look up at the clock and see that we still have plenty of time to fuck like rabbits. "yeah" he said breathing hard on my neck

After a few minutes I'm back to normal breath. "hey Sasuke get off I wana take a leak" the damn Bastard stays like that fore a few seconds then got off. He throws the keys at me and I walk over to the door "Dope did you forget something very important?" he just looks at me, then it hits me… I'm naked "that would be interesting" he says bringing his fingers to his chin. I look around for my clothes and find them all bunched up in one corner of the room I get them and walk out before winking at Sasuke "I'll be back babe" 'babe?' Sasuke's eyebrow raised at that.

"Naruto?" I've only taken two steps out of the class and I already run into somebody I know… it's Sai… "Hey there Sai" I try to sound normal. "Hey Naruto what are you up to?" 'oh great ummm lie what's a good lie' "well my class is gone so I was going to leave for the library

Ok maybe another chapter…


End file.
